Marriage
__TOC__ The Marriage System (ケッコンカッコカリ kekkon kakkokari) was introduced to KanColle on 14th February 2014 (Valentine's Day Update), and allows you to marry your favorite ship. Requirements * A ship that has reached level 99 * A Marriage Ring and Documents One Marriage Ring and Documents is given to every player that completes the first 4 marriage quests shown below. Any subsequent marriages will require additional rings which can be purchased at the item shop for 700 DMM Points (equates to ¥700). Changes to Married Ship Marrying a ship raises her level cap to 175, and gives that ship a number of benefits in stats and other trivial things. Note that unlike when you remodel, marriage will not reset any modernization benefits. Notable Benefits # Evasion, Anti-Submarine, Line-of-Sight, Accuracy, and Critical Rate will continue to grow with each level up ( Accuracy and Critical Rate are derived from level and is not shown). # Luck is increased by 3-6 upon marrying (when not constrained by the maximal value). # Fuel and Ammo consumption are reduced by 15%. #The overweight penalty is reduced by 40% (A married Kongou with a 46cm receives a penalty of -6 instead of -10, for example). #Level is increased to 100 upon marrying. # HP is increased by few points ( hp_{max} is an upper bound that can be found in tooltips on ship pages): min(hp_{max}, hp + 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 7, 8, 8, 9_{\lfloor \frac{hp}{10} \rfloor}) Other changes *When set as secretary ship (flagship of the 1st fleet), there will be a light shower of sakura petals over the ship. *New line will be used when set as secretary ship. *A wedding ring icon will appear on the bottom right of the card, and on the bottom right of the banner of that ship. *Name changes from white to (sakura) pink when viewed in the fleet organization menu. (The pink is quite light, so you have to look carefully to notice it.) *After marriage, it is possible to re-watch the marriage ceremony or listen to the marriage line again in your ship album / library on the page of the ship girl you have married. You may only do this for the ship's remodel type at the time you married her. Non-changes and notes These parameters are not affected by marriage: *Bauxite cost to replace planes shot down does not change. *The formula for calculating repair time does not change (it continues to increase because of leveling up). * Firepower, Torpedo, Anti-air, and Armor stats do not change. *All modernization benefits are kept (including luck, HP, etc.), for HP stat mod however there are exceptionsTemplate:Calc/HP: **Only 1 HP modernization point kept after marriage: . **No HP modernization kept: . *Morale, Fuel and Ammo status do not get reset as this is not counted as a remodel (HP does get replenished due to the increase it gets from the marriage). Marriage Procedure #You must complete the first 4 quests related to the marriage procedure to be able to marry a ship. You may do some of them even before you have a level 99 ship. These quests are listed in the table below. #Completing the 4th quest (Defeat a boss in 2-3 with a level 90-99 flagship) will give you a set of marriage ring and documents which you will need for the marriage. #Upon reaching level 99, in the Remodel / Modernization page, the ship's level will have a soft white glow around it. Clicking on it will bring you to a confirmation dialogue. Mousing over it will pop up a bubble that tells you to sign the marriage document. #Click the left button that says 「書類一式にサインする」 to sign the document. #Enjoy the ceremony. #Complete the remaining 2 quests to get the Couple Futon. }} Etymology The system name is transliterated as kekkon kakkokari, in which the first part of the name, kekkon, means marriage, but it is written in an unusual way (Katakana as opposed to the kanji that would ordinarily be used to write the word: 結婚). The second part of the system's name, kakkokari, is also written in katakana. 'Kakko' （括弧） means parenthesis or bracket ({), and would usually be accompanied by 'kakko toji' which means "closing parenthesis/bracket." The 'kari' portion of the name is one way to read the Japanese kanji 仮, which means 'subject to change', 'temporary', 'unreal', 'fake', or 'imaginary'. Links and References *Wikia template for generating a marriage battle card *ケッコンカッコカリ: marriage page on Wikiwiki *Official Twitter - Overview of Marriage System *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 1: Ceremony Preparation *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 2: "Remodelling" *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 3: Signing of Document *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 4: Getting to Level 100 *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 5: Other Merits *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 6: New Voices